The present invention relates to carpet removal tools. More specifically, the present invention provides a panel having an elongated opening thereon. Opposing ends of the panel include handles pivotally affixed thereto to be grasped by one or more users, wherein the handles can be positioned parallel to or perpendicular to the panel.
Removing carpet from a floor requires force to overcome the fastening material used to bond the carpet to a floor. However, conventional, easy to use carpet removal tools do not provide the user with adequate leverage for removing the carpet and may cause the carpet to tear or to be removed unevenly. As a result, many people may hire a professional to remove the carpet due to the difficulty of doing so themselves. Thus, an improved carpet removal tool is desired for allowing a person to more easily remove a carpet by exerting less force.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing carpet removal tools. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.